Scooby Doo And The Return Of The 13th Ghost
by JugheadJones102
Summary: After 33 years, Mystery Inc get a call from Vincent Van Ghoul about the 13th ghost who was still on the loose. Now, with the help of their kids, they must capture the 13th ghost and finish what they started with The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.
1. Vincent's Poem

Once Upon A Demon Chest

Where Evil Spirits Manifest

The Best Of Friends Began A Quest

And Set Out Like A Thing Possessed

In Every Corner Of The Land

With A Kid Named Flim Flam And A Van

In Steely Hearts At Their Command

They Faced Their Fears And Made Their Stand

The Thwarted Evil Maldor's Thirst

And Broke The Shadow Demon's Curse

And Off To Marrakesh Traversed

To Rendezvous With Something Worse

From Witches Quoting Magic Rhyme

To Speeding Up The Sands Of Time

Into Demondo's Comic Crime

They Fought And Caught The Demon Slime

Phantazmo, Rankor, Zimbulu

Do These Sound Like Good guys To You

Well, Thanks To Our Intrepid Crew

Into The Chest They Each Withdrew

But Now The Hunt Is Nearly Through

The Final Mystery Pursue

And Capture One Last Bugaboo

The 13th Ghost of Scooby-Doo

\- Vincent Van Ghoul

(From 'Scooby-Doo and The Curse Of The 13th Ghost)


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

February 5, 2037

3:35 PM

It was a beautiful day in Crystal Cove. The Sun was shining and the clouds were clear. On this day, The Scooby Gang were having a Yard Sale and this time, they were finally putting an end to Mystery Inc.

"I can't believe I just sold the Mystery Machine." Fred said very upset about the yard sale.

"Honey, Nobody said it was easy to retire. Plus, we're too old to solve mysteries and plus our kids don't want to take it over." Daphne said as she tried to make Fred feel better. Later, Isabelle, Daphne's daughter came over towards their table.

"Hey, mom, do you want me and my friends to look and see if we missed anything because we're almost out of stuff to sell at our table."

"Alright, see if we missed anything in the house and see if there's anything in the attic that we could sell."

Belle and her friends including her brother went inside to find more stuff to sell at the yard sale. Soon, No one found anything around the house and in the attic until Billy, Belle's friend and Shaggy's son found a mysterious box which contained a crystal ball and a mysterious book called: "The Grand Tome Of The Chest Of Demons"

"What's a Chest of Demons?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure. But, at least we looked in the attic before we went back." Belle said as she carried the crystal ball down the ladder. As she climbed down to the last step of the ladder, she slipped and flung the crystal in the air until her brother Rod caught the crystal before it hit the ground. Rod handed Belle the crystal and as he did, the crystal started to glow. Suddenly, a voice was heard from inside.

"Daphne? Daphne, is that you?"

Belle and her friends were surprised to hear the crystal talking to them. Soon, a head appeared inside the crystal.

"Kids, I've been trying to reach you on this thing for years. Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo Where Are You?"

"We're here I guess. Who are you?"

"You're not them, who are you kids?"

"We're the kids of those people you mentioned."

"Well, this is new; My name is Vincent Van Ghoul. Listen, I have to hurry and tell you all this, but he's found me."

"Who's found you?" Belle asked him.

"The 13th and final ghost. You must come at one to catch him, so we can seal the Chest of Demons forever. Hurry, I can't hold him off any long-"

"Mr. Van Ghoul? Mr. Van Ghoul?"

"Well, it looks like Mystery Inc has some unfinished business after all." Billy said as he sat down on the attic stairs really shook up about what Mr Van Ghoul told them.

"Are we really going to do this, Belle?"

"What choice do we have, Tracy? We can't leave this unsolved. I guess we're going to have to do it."

"Kids, have you found anything up there?" They gasped as they tried to hide the book and the crystal ball they found. Belle took the crystal and the book and placed them into her room and shut her door before Daphne saw anything.

"Found anything?"

"No, ma'am. We didn't" Belle said to her mom.

"Are you sure?"

Belle shook her head no.

"Well, thanks for helping out at the yard sale. I'm just really upset about getting rid of all of our stuff from the good old days when I was your age. Well, I'll leave you guys alone, I gotta go back down and help your father."

"Mom, wait."

Daphne turned

"What's wrong, Belle?"

"We lied to you. We did find something?"

"What is it?"

Belle showed her the crystal ball and the Grand Tome of the Chest of Demons.

"Where did you find these?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"We found these up in the attic hidden away in a box. I'm sorry we lied to you"

"Is there anything else that I should know about this?"

"There is. A man called us on the crystal and his name was-"

"Vincent Van Ghoul, right?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"I knew him while your father was away. Me, Shaggy and Scooby helped him capture the 13 ghosts that those two released from the Chest. We were able to catch 12 of them but the 13th ghost got away. The whole experience really traumatized Scooby. So traumatized, he almost had a nervous breakdown because of it. So, we three decided never to bring it up again. That book you found contains information about the Chest of Demons and about the 13 terrifying ghosts from the chest. Did he say anything to you?"

"He said before we were cut off that the 13th ghost had found him and wanted us to come with the chest to catch him. I really can't believe you've never told us about this."

"I was trying to protect you and your brother from this. I mean, what would happen if one of the ghosts came after you two and I wasn't there to catch them. I'm so sorry telling you all of this, I just wanted to protect you."

"What about Scooby? Was he able to calm down from his experience with the 13 ghosts?

"He was able to conquer his fear of the demons, 12 of them at least. We have to leave right away. I'll go and get Shaggy and Scooby."

"Wait, you guys are coming with us?"

"Why wouldn't we come with you? We dealt with the 13 ghosts than you guys."

"I'll place the book and the crystal in my backpack."

"Put some Scooby Snacks in there as well."

"Why?"

"If I know Shaggy and Scooby, they won't go into any haunted place without a bribe."

"Ok? Quick question, how are we going to find Mr. Van Ghoul."

"We'll take The Mystery Machine."

"I thought dad sold The Mystery Machine."

"He did, but I have my own Mystery Machine while your father was away."

"Cool. I'll go tell my friends and we'll meet you guys in the garage."

Daphne left to find Shaggy and Scooby. Belle started to pack the Grand Tome and the crystal ball into her backpack including Scooby Snacks her mom left with her. She placed her book bag on her shoulder and went downstairs to the garage to wait for Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby.


	3. Chapter 2: The Roadtrip

Chapter 2: The Road Trip

A few hours later, Belle, Rod and their friends waited for Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Why did you tell mom about this, Belle."

"Because I didn't want to get into trouble about a secret we were keeping from them and they would've known who Mr. Van Ghoul is because they all fought the 13 ghosts and with him. But, the only problem was that they only caught 12 of the ghosts. So, they're coming along with us to capture the 13th ghost."

Suddenly, the garage door opened revealing a tarp covering something big. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were standing right in front of the tarp.

"What are you two wearing, Dad?" Tracy asked him very puzzled.

"Not nearly enough." He said to her.

"Relax, Shaggy. We fought 12 of these, will one more ghost kill us?"

"That's the question, isn't it?"

"Kids, I want you to meet the new and improved Mystery Machine." Daphne said as she removed the tarp that covered The Mystery Machine."

"What kind of van is this, mom?" Belle asked.

"This is a Strategic All Terrain Mobile Command Unit. Mr. Van Ghoul made some upgrades to it and I was going to wait until one of your birthdays to give it to you but I guess I can give it to you now instead of this upcoming weekend."

"Thanks, mom."

"Alright gang, let's get going. Everybody in." Daphne said as she got into the driver's seat. "Do you mind if I drive the van while we find Ghoul and capture the 13th ghost?"

"It's still your van still, mom. If you need to, you can borrow it sometime." Rod said to Daphne.

"Thanks, kids, I knew I could count on you." She said as she got into the driver's seat and started the van. She stopped for a moment.

"Ms. Blake, are you ok?" Tracy asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just that it's been so long since I last drove the van. Brings back memories." She said as she drove out of the driveway and onto the open road to find Mr. Van Ghoul. As they did, Daphne's phone started to ring.

"Belle, could you get that for me?"

"Hello? Who's this? Mom, do you know a Flim Flam?"

"Put him on speaker." She said as Belle put Flim Flam on speaker. "Hey, Flim Flam, What's up?"

Flim Flam also helped Vincent and the gang capture the 13 ghosts. He even provided the gang with a gadget called the VaccuSpook.

"I had the strangest feeling that something evil is coming to the Himalayas. So, what are you up to?"

"Me, Shaggy, Scooby and the kids are heading to Vincent's castle to find him. Why don't you come down and meet us there?"

"I would, but I gotta stay at the shop in case tourists come by. But, I can see if I can meet you guys at the airport when you arrive."

"Perfect."

"One more thing before I get back to work. I have something for Shaggy when you guys come up. I'll leave it in the shop until you guys get here."

"Great, we'll see you when we get up there. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse.

"Who' Flim Flam?" Tracy asked.

"He was the one who sold us all the snake oil we had at the garage sale and helped catch the ghosts with us. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Like, I wonder what he looks like now?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Chase

Chapter 3: The Chase

Soon, Belle and Daphne were the only ones still awake while everyone else slept in the back. Belle was still looking through The Grand Tome and found it very strange and astonishing.

"That book tells many things about the 13 ghosts and about the Chest of Demons." Belle said.

"Like what?"

"Like, the rules for the chest. 1: The chest can only be opened by the living. 2: The 13 ghosts can only be recaptured by the ones who set them free."

"What about the 13th ghost?"

"Well, I found that the 13th ghost's name is Asmodeus, King of Demons and the most powerful of all evil spirits."

"Well, at least we know who we're up against."

"Look, there's the castle. We're almost there."

As they drew closer to the castle, a car was getting closer toward them.

"What the-?"

"What is it, mom?" Belle asked as she turned to see a car in flames following them. "Mom, why is there a car in flames following us?"

"Hang on, everyone!" Daphne said as she stepped on the gas pedal and drove away from the car very fast. Everyone in the back woke up in shock about what was going on.

"What's going on, Ms. Blake?" Billy asked still shooken up from the wild car ride

"Me and Belle thought we saw a car in flames following us. But I guess-"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from out of nowhere and they all looked to see a demon car in flames following them.

"Here we go again." Daphne stepped on the gas pedal again hoping to escape the demon car. Shaggy and Scooby both coward behind the driver's seat.

"Shaggy, Scooby, pull it together and deploy countermeasures."

"What do you mean by countermeasures?"

Belle turned around to see Shaggy and Scooby right in front of a computer inside the van.

"Here goes nothing." Shaggy said pressing the button and oil plunged from the bottom of the van and onto the road.

"It shoots oil slicks?!"

The demon car saw the oil and went around the oil. Scooby then pressed another button which contained a smokescreen. Smoke covered the demon car which made it fall behind.

"It has a smokescreen?! This is so cool." Rod said as he turned to see if the demon car was following them anymore. Suddenly, the demon car came back but in the other direction. Daphne braked hard and stopped right in front of the demon car's front bumper. Daphne puts the van in reverse and drives away from the demon car as fast as the van could go.

"Like, someone clearly doesn't want us on the road." Shaggy said.

Daphne had an idea. "Well, why didn't they say so." She said as drove off of the cliff and into the river below.

The demon car had succeeded his evil deed and drove away from the cliff. Suddenly, in the river, The Mystery Machine rose up from below on a rubber ducky raft.

"That was awesome!" Daphne said as she turned on the raft's jets and floated toward the castle. "This will be much faster anyway."


	5. Chapter 4: The Encounter

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Soon, they arrived at the castle and as they approached the castle doors, they noticed all of the creepy statues that made them shiver all except Daphne. Daphne pressed the doorbell and….

*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* It screeched.

"I didn't know about this type of doorbell." Belle said.

"That's Vincent for you. He loves these types of doorbells." Daphne said.

Suddenly, the doors opened and they were all amazed.

"Like, no way are me and Scoob stepping through those doors." Shaggy said as Belle got out the Scooby Snacks Daphne gave her earlier from her book bag.

"Would you guys go in for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked them.

"Three?"

"Two."

"Deal."

Daphne gave Shaggy and Scooby two snacks. They soon went inside to the castle and looked around.

"Ok, gang. The best way to find Vincent is to split up and look for clues as to where he went."

"Scooby and I will search the kitchen, the cafeteria and the snackatorium."

"The snackatorium, dad?" Tracy asked him.

"There's gotta be one." He said as he and Scooby searched for the kitchen.

"I think you, Rod and Billy should keep an eye on Lewis and Bark over there."

"Sure thing, Ms. Blake."

"Call me Daphne, Tracy. Belle, you, me and Amber will search up here."

As Tracy, Rod and Billy left with Shaggy and Scooby, the crystal ball started to glow in Belle's backpack.

"Belle, what's up with your bag? It's glowing." Amber said as Belle took the crystal out of her book bag.

"What do you think it means, mom?"

"I'm not sure. But, I wonder what would happen if I ...?" She said as she walked toward the door and saw the crystal not glowing anymore. But, when she got back toward Belle and Amber, the crystal started to glow again.

"Well, to the best of my knowledge, this a homing beacon, Vincent called you guys on this crystal ball. So?"

"All we have to do is follow the glow and we'll find Mr. Van Ghoul."

"Finger crossed. Amber, see if you can also find Vincent's scent along the way."

"You got it." Amber said as she sniffed out Mr. Van Ghoul's scent and followed the glow which led them to the library.

"Why would the crystal lead us here? Shouldn't we be looking for Mr. Van Ghoul?"

"Guys, I'm getting Vincent's scent. It's coming from this bookshelf."

"How are we going to find a way in there?" Belle asked as she grabbed a candle from the wall which was the button to open the bookshelf.

"Nice work, Belle, You've found a way in." Daphne said as she descended down the mysterious staircase. "Come on, guys."

They reached the end of the staircase which led them to a crypt with coffins all in a circle.

"Amber, see if you can find Vincent's scent in here."

"Sure thing." Amber said as she sniffed around. Suddenly, they all heard screaming from above them and looked up. The screams got louder until Shaggy, Scooby and the others fell from above the ceiling.

"Thanks for letting us drop by."

"Ms. Blake, I've found him. He's in this coffin."

"Help me get the lid off."

They all moved the lid to reveal an unconscious Vincent Van Ghoul. Soon, he started moving and woke up from his unconsciousness and then jumped for joy.

"Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, thank ghoulness it's you. Who are these kids you brought?"

"Vincent, I would like to meet the new Mystery Inc. My son and daughter, Belle and Rod."

"And like, these are my kids, Tracy, Billy and our second talking dog, Amber."

"Nice to meet you kids."

"Um...Guys, I think we have some company." Tracy said pointing to two big red eyes staring at them. The two eyes darted toward them to reveal the 13th ghost named Asmodeus. He roared at them and then threw a great big fireball at them.

"Quick, kids! Open the chest and let us be done with this one and for all."

"Yes, the chest. Give me the chest."

"Like, you don't have to tell me twice! Like, where is it?"

"Don't you have it with you? Oh, no!"

"What is it, Mr. Van Ghoul?" Tracy asked

"I must've accidentally sent it back to the Himalayas."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Asmodeus roared.

"We don't have it. If you want it, you're going to have to go find it yourself." Daphne said as Asmodeus charged toward them. They started to run in different directions of the castle crypt. Belle, Billy and Amber ran into a small room with a weird machine inside.

"What is this thing?"

"I don't know, turn it on and let's find out." Belle as Billy pulled the lever to reveal that it was a portal to the Himalayas. Suddenly, Asmodeus burst into the room and started to charge towards them. Belle, Billy and Amber ran into the portal before the ghost could get to them. As they went through the portal, the portal disappeared and the machine exploded into smithereens. Asmodeus roared with anger and flew right into a window toward the Himalayas. Vincent, Daphne and the rest of the gang darted toward the room and saw the machine was destroyed.

"Oh, dear, this isn't good."

"Why?"

"This machine was the quickest way to get to the temple. Your kids must've gone through to escape. We'll have to take the plane and go there."

"What plane, Mr. Van Ghoul?"

They soon found out. Below the castle, was a plane big enough to carry the weight of The Mystery Machine.

"We better get going and find the chest before Asmodeus." Vincent said as they went into the plane. Soon, the cave walls started to move and they started their journey to the Himalayas.


	6. Chapter 5: Flim Flam

Chapter 5: Flim Flam

Meanwhile, in the Himalayas, Belle, Billy and Amber strolled around in an abandoned village to see if anyone was still there and soon they spotted a shop in the distance.

"Let's see if there's anyone in this shop." Belle said as they entered through the door. As they looked around the store, someone jumped from below the front register.

"Welcome, How can I help y'all on this ghoulish day?" The gentleman said to the gang. They didn't know that he was Flim Flam who helped their parents capture the 12 of the 13 ghosts from the Chest of Demons.

"Hi, we're wondering if-Wait, you look familiar." Belle said as she pulled out a picture Daphne gave her before. "Are you Flim Flam?"

"That's me, what can I help you with? "

"Do the names Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby ring a bell?"

"Did you say Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby?!"

"Yeah, we're the kids of Mystery Inc. You've grown up fast."

"What do you mean?" Flim Flam asked all confused.

"The last time our parents saw you, you were 3'6." Billy said.

"I was long overdue for a growth spurt. Are they here with you?"

"Sorry, it's just us. What happened was we ran into the 13th ghost at Vincent's castle and we ran through a machine that led us here." Belle said

"Wait, do you say 13th ghost?"

"Yeah, his name is Asmodeus and we need to find the Chest of Demons before he does." Billy said.

"Well, it looks like we have to get going to the temple but first, we've got to get prepared. Are you guys ghost chasers or is it just your parents?"

"Just our parents."

"Well, what you're about to see beyond these doors will surprise you." he said as he opened vault-like doors to a hidden room with ghost chasing gear.

"Whoa! You're prepared for any ghost aren't you?" Billy said.

"Yep! We'll need to grab one of everything, suit up, gang." Flim Flam said as they loaded up with ghost chasing gear.

"While you guys do that, I'll call Vincent and Daphne and let them know we're ok."

"Good idea, Belle." Amber said.

Belle took out the crystal ball and hoped it would work. "Calling Vincent Van Ghoul. Come in, Mr. Van Ghoul."

"Belle? Belle, is that you?"

"It's me, Mr. Van Ghoul."

"Belle, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm ok, mom. I'm here with Flim Flam in his shop. We're getting ready to go to the temple and find the chest."

"Please, be careful. Who knows what waits for y'all at the temple. We'll try to be there soon."

"Ok. See you guys soon, I hope." Belle said as she vanished from the crystal.

"I hope they get him before he gets them." Daphne thought.

"Ok, we're all set. Belle, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Daphne said to be careful at the temple and they'll be here when they can."

"Let's hope they get here soon. This whole ghost thing is giving me goosebumps." Billy said as they came out of the shop. Soon, they found the ski lifts and hopped on and rode toward the temple. At the airport, Daphne, Vincent and the rest of the gang looked around to see if anyone was there.

"I guess we're the only ones here."

"They must've got scared away by the 13 ghosts and has been abandoned for a couple of months or maybe even years."

"We should go ahead and head onto the temple. That's where Belle and the gang are." Daphne said as they got into The Mystery Machine and drove toward the temple to find their missing kids and find the chest.


	7. Chapter 6: Conclusion

Chapter 6: The Final Battle

As the gang entered through the temple doors, they looked around and saw that no one was inside. Suddenly, the temple doors swung shut behind them. They were trapped and no way out.

"We shouldn't have done this, Belle. We should let our parents do this by themselves instead of us interfering." Billy said very scared.

"I know, but they would've needed our help while we were at home but we've gotta do this for the sake of Mystery Inc. and our parents' sake." Belle said. Then, she had an idea as she took out the Scooby Snacks she had from Daphne.

"Would you do this for a Scooby Snack, Billy?"

"Sure, I've never had Scooby Snacks before." He said as he took a bite of the Scooby Snack. "They're good. Give one to Amber as well."

Belle gave Amber a Scooby Snack.

"That's good. Thanks, Belle."

"You're welcome. Are you guys ready now?"

"Absolutely." They both said as they started walking deeper into the temple. A mysterious figure was watching them in the distance and soon disappeared toward the gang. As the gang walked the long hallway of the temple, Belle saw a mysterious leading somewhere.

"Hey, guys. Where do you think it goes?"

"Let's find out." Flim Flam said as Belle opened the door to a mysterious room and inside was the Chest of Demons sitting on top of a stone table.

"There it is. Hurry, let's get the chest before Asmodeus finds us."

"Too late, foolish mortals. Thanks for leading me to the chest and no if you'll kindly give it to me." He said walking toward them. Flim Flam grabbed a gadget from his bag and sprayed it all around the gang. Asmodeus saw that the gang had escaped and roared with anger as he flew to find the gang and the chest. Suddenly, he saw the gang running toward the doorway and charged toward them. They turned and saw Asmodeus charging toward them.

"Hurry, he's coming fast."

They made it to the door.

"The door's still locked. I wish Vincent was here, he could let us out without almost getting destroyed by Asmodeus."

"Here, use this." Flim Flam said as he gave Belle a spray which contained a smokescreen.

Belle sprayed around them and they disappeared into the smoke. Asmodeus tried to find the gang and the chest but he couldn't find them nor the chest. He was tricked again by the smokescreen. He saw the empty room and roared with anger as he flew to find the gang and the chest. The gang rounded a corner and ran into another door and locked it behind them.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep running forever and we'll have to give him the chest sometime." Billy asked very worn out from running.

"No way, we've come this far and I think I have a plan on how to capture him and put him back into the chest."

"Who are you and what have you done with Belle?"

"Here's the plan." She said as she explained her plan to the gang.

In the hallway, Asmodeus was still looking for the gang and for the chest. He looked for them in the mysterious room where they found the chest and slammed the door.

"Hey, Asmodeus! Looking for this." Belle yelled as she held up the chest.

He flew toward her and started to light up into flames and soon stopped right in front of her.

"We can't run from you as far away from you as possible. Since we couldn't get away as fast as we could, I would like to personally give you the chest and I'll be glad to open it for you." She said as she placed the chest down on the floor and started to open the chest. Suddenly, the temple doors swung open and there stood Daphne and the rest of the gang watching in fear as Belle opened the Chest of Demons and release the 12 ghosts inside the chest. Daphne ran toward Belle in horror.

"Belle, what've you done?"

"Trust me, mom. Now, gang!" She said and Flim Flam came out behind Asmodeus with the Vaccuspook on full blast and Asmodeus turned around and tried to fight the Vaccuspook's blast of suction. Suddenly, Asmodeus flew toward Flim Flam and the Vaccuspook and went right into the Vaccuspook and was finally defeated.

"Yes! The trap worked. You did it, Flim Flam." Belle said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually, we did it, Belle. You planned this and we won."

"What about the 12 ghosts in that chest?"

"That's just a fake Chest of Demons, mom. I had Flim Flam bring a fake Chest of Demons from his shop. Don't worry, we still have the real Chest of Demons."

"Great job, kids. You've saved the day and captured the 13 ghost."

"You're welcome." Flim Flam said as he ran up to Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby and gave them a great big hug. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, Flim Flam." Daphne said as they exited out of the temple with the real Chest of Demons.

"So, what are we going to do with the real chest, Mr. Van Ghoul?"

"I'll keep it with me and so that way no one else can find it and release the 13 ghosts and have to go catch them again."

"Hey, Shaggy! I also have something for you back at the shop."

"Like, oh boy! Is it bad?"

"No way, the only thing that is yours is a years supply of Lotsa Luck Joy Juice bottles."

"Like, I remember that stuff. That saved Daphne from being a werewolf."

"Wait, Ms. Blake, you were a werewolf?!"

"Yes, Tracy. I was a werewolf until Flim Flam's Lotsa Luck Joy Juice saved me from the curse."

"That is so awesome!."

"Thanks, since you guys capture the 13th ghost, you guys can make the decision to become the new Mystery Inc."

"What do y'all say, guys?" Belle asked her friends.

"We would be honored to become Mystery Inc, Ms. Blake." Tracy said as they boarded the plane and set off.

Belle walked toward Flim Flam.

"Hey, thanks again for helping us capture the ghost."

"You're welcome, I was happy to help those who are in danger and any other situation."

"Well, since you helped us capture Asmodeus, I leave you this." She said kissing him.

Flim Flam started to blush as he put his hand on his lips.

"Call me sometime and maybe I might take you out on a date when I'm in Crystal Cove sometime. Here's my number."

"Thanks, Flim Flam and here's my number. So long, Flim Flam or as you say, 'So long, Sports fans.'"

"Aww, you copied me. Bye."

"And for ghoulness sakes, Flim Flam. Please, stay out of trouble."

"No promises, Vinnie."

Vincent laughs. "That's my boy." He says as the plane doors closed shut.

As the plane soon took off for home, Flim Flam waved at them and said "I love you too, Belle." He said as he went back to the shop to tell visitors the tale of Asmodeus, the king of demons who almost ruled the world.

Belle looking out the window with a long sigh. Daphne sat down next to her.

"Everything ok, hon?"

"Yeah, just thinking of Flim Flam and Mystery Inc's retirement."

"Well, as my last act of leadership and as your mother, I'm calling it off."

"Huh, I don't quite follow."

"This is what we do best and I'm not ready to give that up yet and I'm really excited for you guys to become the new Mystery Inc. and I hope you're going to love being a mystery solver's daughter."

"Thanks, mom, I really hope we'll love it too. And I wonder if there are real ghosts and monsters out in the world?"

"Who knows, I think you might like solving mysteries for a living."

"Maybe. But, in the meantime, could you help us learn more about detective work, mom?"

"Sure thing. As long as Flim Flam doesn't distract you."

"Who said I had a crush on Flim Flam?!"

"You just did and don't you worry, this will be between you and me, ok?"

"Thanks, mom."

"And to are new heroes we bid adieu to the 13 Ghosts-"

"Of Scooby Dooby Doo!"

"And Amber too!"

The End


End file.
